Legends of the Grigory kingdom
by acalt1311
Summary: Castles,magic,witches, soXma, and just the right amount of Excalibur what more can you ask for oh Right ADVENTURE! So click and read.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo this is Acalt1311 please enjoy oh and this is my first story so any feedback is supper appreciated ;D **

**ohhh and I totally forgot a disclaimer :'( sadly I don't own soul eater but don't worry my plan for destroying jazz music should cover up my plan to steal copy rights for soul eater **

**Oh and special thanks to black blooded who gave me inspiration for this story and helped write it**

The life of a princess is wonderful dresses, jewelry, and all the freedom in the world. Not! Princes Maka was beyond angry not only was she never allowed outside the castle but her father insisted she receive an additional body guard. It had something to do with the large amounts of villagers disappearing at the edge of the northern forest borders. At the moment Maka was tring not to scream. Her current body guard Black Star was more than enough to deal with at the moment.

They're all treating me like an incapable child. Its starting to grate on my nerves. _why cant they just teach me to fight. mama could fight why cant I?_

Her companion Tsubaki constantly felt the need to remind her what a proper lady would do in a situation. Likewise Black Star the loud bodyguard never failed to address her lacking feminine charm (a,k.a. boobs). The royal dressers Liz and Pattie never made a visit without asking when she would marry. Kid her adviser seamed to be the only one who treated her like an adult but of course he has to deal with the same thing being the son of Lord Death and more guarding the gate way between life and death must take its toll. But I've got a kingdom to run there is too much going on for all of them to treat me like an invalid.

The floods in the east were the resulted of witches, townspeople were being harassed by witches, a fire to the west was caused by a crazy witch, witches, witches, witches. It seemed that all the kingdoms problems were the direct result of some meddling witch. Even worse for some reason the misters ordered to protect those regions were not checking in as ordered all scouts sent to look for them never returned.

Her good for nothing father was no help either. As king his job was to lead misters into battle against enemies of the people while the queen ran the kingdom. But the recent deaths in the royal guard seam to have had slowly eaten away at him, her drunken father would only come out of his room to pick up whores and on the rare occasion Maka caught him grovel.

Maka had, had enuf of her father she was mourning to but she cant turn her back on the kingdom, on the world, on everything. _even if I want to_. The Grigory kingdom would not fall under her reign. in a few steps Maka arrived in the royal wing of the palace.

"FATHER make yourself desent" she skreamed from the hall to the kings chambers. "ugh" king Spirit Albarn moaned through his drunken haze _my little princess has come to visit me how sweet._As the princess walked in she emidiatly shouted "MAKA CHOP" and slamed the enchanted book into her fathers skull. With a small squeak the black haired hooker in her fathers bed ran out of the room in room rather skimpy clothes.

Maka read the book that silently flew back to her after it was throne into the kings head while she waited for him to awaken. When king Spirit awoke he began mubling nonsense such as how he loved his daughter and the kingdom. Ignoring his comments she cald for Stien the physician to fix her father and have him ready in time for dinner they neaded to discus the kingdoms fate.

(secret council of people that should not know what they know)

Maka stroke into the minature council chamber that sat directly above the full size chamber. She gazed across the room to meet seven pairs of eyes slightly taken back because the red eyes where not supposed to be there but she refused to give in to false hope. Unfourtunatly Maka could not see who the strange person was only that he spun a chain scythe in one hand so she asumed that he was the miester from Shibuden they have been expecting. But being the stuborn princess that she was she chose to ignore the crimson eyes and interrogated the magic cat called Blair " what did you learn from my father about the disappearances? " Blair flipped her hair and crossed her legs revealing plenty of legs to the three boys in the room.

She noticed with dimay that Blair had succesfully distracted the idiots "nya well Blair did'nt learn much of any thing except that your papa's faking being a drunk but Blaire does'nt know why" Maka threw her fist into the table in frustration why was he so vague.

She atempted to calm herself.

Threw gritted teeth Maka beggan asking around the table how each social class was taking the recent disaperences and if her act as a spoiled brat had worked. Her companion the daughter of a wealthy merchant Tsugami and Death the Kid informed her that most nobles were unworried about resent witch activity and paid no atention to the princesses suden behavior change and actually took it as a good chance to higher there social standing. Black Star reported that both palace gaurds and mercenaries were worried and having no information simply confirmed there superstitions.

Maka expected as much but what Liz and Pattie told her scared her and Maka Albarn was not scared easily. " the comoners are talking about witch attacks like nothing anyone has seen before" pattie qiuckly chimed " yeah and there saying that Shibuden was attacked by a black dragon" Liz added. "we cant say for sure but there even saying the river stynxs has stopped flowing."

In a hourse voice Maka asked the red eyed miester "is it true then, please tell me that shibuden hase'nt fallen." A sigh was heard and the miester shifted further into the shadows before answering and Maka could have sworn she heard him mumble some thing along the lines of _so not cool._" Listen I honestly cant say untill I've spoken to Lord Death but the problem is that all communications have been blocked by some kind of enchantment." The meister sighed this just didn't make any sense between the crappy communication and losing his brother and partner Wes this week was sucking.

"Ehem" Kid ever the gentle man politely coughed to get the rooms full attention "As you all know every miester resives a mirror to communicate with my father." Motioning to the miesters in the room Kid continues "this is perhaps Shibudens best hat tricks it gives us a heads up on enemies and allows for organized and symmetrical attacks." Kid began droning on about how symmetry is perfection and he lost the rooms full attention for a bit.

After hearing his voice Maka still had doubts _it cant be him they said he was dead Lord Death said so himself! M_akas eyes clouded over with tears from the memory.

[_flash back] _

_Sid and Nigus solemnly walked into the palace. Grey skies above matched the atmosphere of the two, with heavy hearts they strode threw the halls. The young princess skipped happily across the garden her arms were filled with books ranging from mathematics to fairy tales. At seeing her two favorite people the princess decided to follow them. _

_So lost in there thoughts the two didn't notice Makas small footsteps trailing behind them. Nigus quietly whispered as she called lord Death "42-42-564 whenever you want to nock on deaths door." the mirror shined with a blinding light before the eerie form of Lord Death appeared "was the mission a success Sid." "Yes my lord but at a terrible price." Sid replied in a sadden voice. "Yes I already know the price we paid for victory there souls are already here." _

_Makas eyes widened who could have died. "Lord Death, Soul and Wes are dead." those four words they crushed her just like that books fell to the floor. At that Sid and Nigus turned to see the princess crying on her knees. While still sobbing Maka asked "who killed them?" Nigus glanced at Sid whom nodded ever so slightly. "Well Maka dear we were ambushed by a witch if it wasn't for them we would have all died" _

_Heartbroken sobs echoed across the halls "But why'd they have to die" try as they might nobody could stop the pouring rain "why did he have to die" _

"HAAHHAHAHAHHAHHA DO NOT FEAR MY MINIONS I THE GREAT BLACK STAR WILL DISTROY THE BLACK DRAGON AND SURPASS GOD!" Black Stars outburst broke the sillence and laughter filled the room.

" You guys know what its probably just one of Lord Deaths jokes so dont even worrie about it." The grinning miester said. Suddenly Maka rememberd her maners "hello ther i'm princess Maka I assume your the reprasentative from Shibuden"

With a cocky grin the miester replied " yeah thats me Eater baby, Soul Eater your new body guard."

(at the same time a council of people who should know what they know)

"Honestly Spirit do you think that this sharade your playing will get the witches to attack you" Stien asked the king with a glint of consern masked by his devious smirk and glasses. " I'm not positive but they've avoided all the patrols we send out and since communications down we cant even call shibuden for help" both men sighed in obvious frustration at the kingdoms constant state of panic from the witches.

It was true that a treaty had been made betwean the Grigory kingdom and lord Death but not many people trusted the grimm reaper bringing in his miesters would only make the people more on edge and posibly start a revolt. "What about the rumors could such a weapon exist" the doctor asked as the walked to the lake Gasdra.

"I dont know Stien but the spies will be back soon with the information" as he spoke Spirit nelt next to the lake and stared into its depths the water rose into the form of a transparent fare haired maden when she spoke she comanded atention "shipuden has fallen to the shrieks of the black dragon the warriors of lord Death are poisend by darkness" Spirit and Stien stared in shock at the queen of the lake. They were doomed as if hearing there thoughts the queen continued talking "but do not dispare the miesters will be cured and given weapons just as powerful as the black dragon and rallie for the heir to the throne that purifies a demons soul"

Spirit narrowed his eyes "witch heir mine, Lord Death's, or yours?"

Before she could anwser the castle alarms sounded and from the lake the three could just make out the aproching army.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000ooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**okay thats the fist part hope you enjoyed I'll try to write a longer 2nd chapter whatever you do, do not push that buton (this is reverse psychology please review) ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

Legends of the Grigory kingdom

Heyo crazy internet people this is chapter numero dos please enjoy and any tips or criticism is welcome oh and I realize chapter one was really grammatically wrong so I'm really trying to fix that in this chapter

Chapter 2: Unexpected guest

(on the docks of the 7th river Gastra)

A persistent taping could be heard from across the otherwise peaceful shore. It was the creation of an impatient young lady with auburn hair and dark brown eyes borderline black. The reason for her impatience as always was her partner South, South was taking longer on her rounds than she should have.

"Dam it she better not make me jump in after her". Cursing every river spirit under her breath starting with South, Journey dove into the chilling river. Snaching salalillie roots as she descended through the water. Quickly before she lost consciousness and the air in her lungs Journey shoved the roots into her mouth. Rather that swallow the bittersweet root it was slowly chewed and inhaled coating the lungs in a kind of sticky layer of mush. The mush prevented the lungs from collapsing or overexpanding with water running through them rather than air.

Journey swiftly swam around every nook and crany of the seemingly endless river past school's of fish and the sea weed farms, the main income for this particular break in the lake Gastra, without even a glimps of South. Stupid waterlogged idiot I told her to be as quick as possible we need to find Lord Death to figure out what the hell is wrong with our mirrors and she doesn't have time to say goodbye to every fish in the lake.

Before long Journey found herself past the deepest sections of the river, plumes of boiling hot mineral water shot up and the usually cool water temperature rose had ventuerd into the river Styx.

This particular piece of Lord Deaths realm, while not of limits, was extremely deadly even more so to misters whom smelled of dead kishen.

Still unaware of the new surroundings Journey sputtered cureses at life, Lord Death, and of course South. I suppose there's not to much to complain bout these days but she's alway giving me crap about being on time, crazy hypocrite!

Smaller fish swam for cover looking for any crevice to hide from the approaching swarm of small black menaces.

Be on time Journey, dont be so rude, turn your reports in before there due shess she's always on my case. A small squid blinked at the strange sights both the aproching cloud of black, and the young mister talking to herself. "What the hell are you looking at you parasite!"

Paying no heed to the histeric girl the squid began to swim away in terror. Not even two strokes later the black blood engulfed the squid turning it into the unholy ofspring of a witch and dark magic. Now at twenty feet tall, black, and coverd in ruby eyes the squid was a kishen.

For a moment Journey was dumbstruck at seeing the familiar creature twisted but having trained for this her entire life instinct soon kicked in. Without a trace of hesitation or visible wepon she jumped strate at the monster. Before impact Jouneys arm's transformed into from flesh and bones to deadly steal.

As the two battled under the seemingly calm river nobody could see the tears that flowed down Journeys face.

(10 years prior)

Music sweet pianos playing throut the ballroom, dancing, and smiles. Everyone smiled like they gave a dam about the newest member of the royal gard. Like they would ever accept us. How could they wer're monsters just like everyone says we are. Leonards a fool if he thinks this kingdom will accept me and South it's to much of a gamble

"Leo I want to go home lets leave"

Smiling almost to forced leonard simply replide " it's already to late the lady Aracne and lady Medusa are here just be calm and help me find South okay"

With a determind nod the young child began to search for her sister but leo was right it was to late to leave the witches had arrived. With them came the black blood it flowed through the room infecting everything it touched . Then the kishen were born and they brought destrution and death. In one slash half of Journeys world fell to the ground and said goodbye to this life.

Tears flowed across her face but they weren't her own in the chaos Journey didn't notice the warm arms encircling her in a vice grip. South was crying for her brother but still she saved me.

Why South you should have saved him even though I'm still small I know you should have saved him I'm just a runt you two picked up of the streets I miss him.

"Journey you know he... no we love you and he would have wanted me to save you no matter what right "

" yeah I know" some how that just makes it worse.

(Present)

The kishen so far was wining big time Journey had gotten in a few good hits but she never masterd underwater fighting like she should have. Ohh well I guess this is the end. In defeat she stumbled to her knees wich is suprisinly easy under water.

"HEY you little dwarf why the hell are you sitting there like a dumbass" an all to familiar voice screamed out " get the hell up and help me kill this thing" South grunted as her own arms shifted from ordinary hands into cold spears capible of slicing a raindrop in half.

"I sniff hiccup thought you were gona leave me hear to die!"

Whith a reasuring laugh South quietly proclamed that she would never leave her sister to the same fate as her brother leonard. " never you got that dumbass so stop fealling sorry for yourself and lets hurry up and kill this thing we still have to find lord death you know" South sighed "maby if you were a little more puntual we wouldent even be in this mess"

At that statement Journey got up from her sulking and in two swift slices killed the once docile squid "stupid hypocrite"

0000000000000000o000000000000000000000000o00000000 000000000o 00000000

okay theres chapter 2 hope everyone enjoys the OC's but if you ddidn't well tuff nuts and soul and maka will be in chapter 3 so no worries

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000o000000000

Excalibur:fools the chapter is not over

Acalt1311: 'yawns' yes it is I'm sleepy -_-

Excalibur: fool you've forgotten rule "667 you must praise Excalibur at all times"

Acalt1311: WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT IM TIRED !

Excalibur: I thought it was obvious but since you cant see ill tell you. "coughs" my story begins in the 12th century

Acalt1311:"wispers" Its okay ill distract him go be free get out of here, Pattie do the disclaimer

Pattie: heheh acalt1311 makes no money from this and does not own soul eater chow


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay quick notes then on with the chapter **

**~ time period is around the middle ages **

**~ weapons are very rare but because they have such strong souls they mistaken as misters it's really aheada no understanding area people mostly think weapons don't exist like a fairy tale **

**~chapter 1 was redone so if you haven't read the revised version go back and read it or you'll be kinda confused **

**well that's all bb1 do the disclamer I don't have the heart fomaka andMaka Newr it **

**blackblooded1: she don't own soul eater and if you're paying to read this you're getting ripped off **

**acalt1311: you didn't tell me your brothers birthday was on Tuesday tell him happy birthday for me if anybody in internetland had a birthday on Tuesday happy birthday as well **

******chapter 3: _the party begins _**

(council of people who shouldn't know what they know)

"HAAHHAHAHAHHAHHA DO NOT FEAR MY MINIONS I THE GREAT BLACK STAR WILL DISTROY THE BLACK DRAGON AND SURPASS GOD!" Black Stars outburst broke the silence and laughter filled the room.

" You guys know what its probably just one of Lord Deaths jokes so don't even worrie about it." The grinning miester said. Suddenly Maka remembered her manners "hello there I'm princess Maka I assume your the representative from Shibuden"

With a cocky grin the miester replied " yeah that's me Eater baby, Soul Eater your new body guard."

"Maka CHOP!" a large dent appeared on Souls head "YOU BAKA HOW COULD YOU LET ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD FOR TWO WHOLE YEARS!"

"well you see Maka I cant really tell you that" grinning from ear to ear Soul didn't expect what happened next. "you...sniff...jerk...sniff" Maka ran into Souls arms pulling him into a bone crushing hug while trying to hold back tears. For a few seconds Soul couldn't comprehend what was happening Makas hugging me Soul thought with a huge grin on his face. "Hey Maka its great to see you too ." The reunion was cut short as Kid politely coughed.

"While im sure the two of you have a lot of catching up to do I believe my father has made an unofficial visit to the palace and while I'm positive father can handle the guards on his own," Kid shruged a bit "you don't want all the guards to be killed right Maka?"

Thinking quickly Maka made four dissisions "okay Kid , Black Star lets go greet Lord Death, Tsubaki could you find Soul a room, Liz Pattie take Soul to the training grounds make sure he's fit to be a guard" looking at Soul directly Maka wisperd "you are going to explain yourself as soon as I get back got it!"

Laughing under his breath Soul nodded in agnolegment of Makas order ,she's the same as I remember her. As they all left to acomplish there task Maka thought that Soul was just as she rememberd him as well.

(Tsubak's search and the love cannon)

,This is wonderful Soul is alive oh and princess Maka looks so happy to see him, out of the corner of her eye Tsubaki noticed the holy man Justin Law pas by her in the hall of the guests wing in the palace. Seemingly ordinary the priest walked in a calm but guarded manner."Hello there father what brings you to the palace? "

Justin seamed startled that anyone was about this part of the castle "ohh well you see Tsubaki I was only doing the lords work" his words held a slight tremble as if he was lying.

Tsubaki gave a conspirators wink to Justin "don't worry I know all about your plans for the festivities" looking much like a stunned goat Justin composed himself quickly and began to ask how she had known that is until Blair cut him off "I told her mister priest man"

"how could you Blair I had it all planned out the love cannon would have gone of just as Black Star goes in for the kiss" an exasperated Justin sighed "now who's going to get hit with five pounds of divine reckoning for burning my pants"

looking sheepish Blair replied "sorry priest man but what about the other boy Soul kun you can always ruin his love life"

" alas young Soul has left us forever" Justin stated dramatically. seeing as nobody informed Justin of young Count Evans miraculous return from the grave Tsubaki tried to inform him but was interrupted by the bickering pair.

"but I thought I smelled him earlier" Blair defended to no avail Justin would have none of this poor joke in fact his was much better and he told the cat so. "hpm your love cannon is dump priest man ill bet you I can make a better one"

Laughing as if truly astounded Justin began mocking Blair "what are you going to do make a magic love cannon that shoots endless confetti every time something romantic happens"

"yes that's exactly what ill do" Blair said with a wicked grin and a determined glint in her eyes. Tsubaki stifled a giggle at the two who had quite forgotten she was there and silently left to continue her search.

After several horrendously pink rooms, a room currently being used by a young couple, and rooms that simply wouldn't do Tsubaki began to despare that Soul would be left to sleep in the barn. Then as if sent from Lord Death himself Tsubaki noticed the black oak wood door. Seeing there was already a rusted key in the lock Tsubaki opened the door to find a room unlike the others.

"Ohhh this is perfect!"

(Liz & Pattie's interview)

"perfectly toned look at his abs sis!" Liz could say that Souls abs did not distract her in the slitest but who's she trying to kid the guys an adonis what with his white hair and blood red eyes never before had the words if looks could kill rang more true Soul was hot and kicking ass.

"Yeah I know Pattie but try and focus were supposed to see if he's got what it takes to be Makas personal body guard" Slightly confused Pattie reminded Liz that Maka had told them only to see if soul was fit to be a guard not her own personal guard.

"Look I know what she said but the way things are right now I would sleep a whole lot better knowing Maka has two body guards." As the two spoke there eyes never left the miester while he furiously tore apart the royal guard armed only with his simple chain scythe. The young mister was a bit reckless in his fighting style but also strong favoring brut force over tactics, regardless he tore apart anything in his way.

The determination in his eyes never falterd as if he were truly protecting the princess, no as if he were protecting the only person that mattered in the world.

"Okay thats enough Soul you can stop" the gaurds sent grateful glances at Liz for stopping the humiliating fight seeing as there were getting there asses wipped. The young albino hardly looked fazed.

"Alright you sissies I want ten laps then split up into pairs and for Deaths sake work on that bushtit you call form" Pattie barked out the orders to the exhausted guards whom hurried to fulfill them. With a sly grin Pattie turned her attention to Soul "Eater you're mine"

"I cant fight you its not cool to hit a girl!" soul looked affronted at the very thought of fighting the petite if somewhat scary blond. "what little chicken you cant handle all this!" Pattie taunted while indicating to her small but strong body.

Rising to the jab Soul screamed nonsense while running towards a smug Pattie "Fine them you little shit lets fight!". A bright pink shot of soul wave length hit the chain scythe out of Souls fingers. Unfazed Soul continued forward only slowing down to transform his right arm onto black and crimson blades.

At the same time Liz transformed into a colt45 and flew into Patties hand. "WOW sis you were right he is just like us!" Soul was at the other end of the room dogging the endless surges of pink soul wave lengths and cursing the girls for fighting like cowards from afar. "I don't know Pattie he seams kinda stupid" bored with the whole scene Liz began to periodically doze off during the fight.

_blink S_oul was hit with countless rounds of Patties wave length.

_blink _Soul and Pattie are starring each other down while they growl out curses to each other.

_yawn _Soul lands a solid punch on Patties jaw. _blink _"hey don't you hit my little sister like that!" _Pattie's blink_ Soul is lying in the ground crying in pain. "oh my gosh sis you kicked him right in the balls" looking indifferent about the matter Liz simply began walking away "Pattie be a dear and finish the interview I don't want to be late."

"alrighty sis but don't complain if he's a little ruffed up" Liz winced as she recalled the last time she let Pattie do an interview by herself. With a sad look at the door Liz decided the party would have to wait after all Pattie did send the last candidate to the hospital for two weeks and Crona still sees a counselor every Wednesday.

"you're lucky I'm in a good mood Eater" still looking past Soul at the door Liz began taking "so we know what you are and you can guess what we are so I've got one question for you."

Liz saw Soul wince in pain as he nodded to show he was listening " Are you willing to protect the princess no matter what and put her life before yours?" Soul looked Liz strait in the eyes as he answered

"yeah I can do that"

(The party )

"Yeah I can do that" black star grumbled to Kid as the two followed behind Maka to the front gates of the palace. Kid shivered slightly as he passed the dark halls of the large and cold palace thinking of how strange it is that an ordinary kingdoms palace was so much less welcoming than his fathers home. Imagine that mortals construct buildings that are darker and sadder than the Lord of Deaths own palace.

"so you need me the Great Black Star to stop all mentions of a party" looking over slyly at Maka, Kid sighed at Black Stars failed whisper, dear Death he is even worse than a wisp at least the little magic devils are silent. Black Star couldn't hold his tunge if his life depended on it.

"that is correct my father stopped by for official business but if anyone mentions the hallows eve party he will make all of us attend as well" Kid and Maka held identical looks of disgust at the mere thought of spending hours mingling in the company of so many people. "Black Star just help us get out of going to the party" Maka pleaded with big eyes.

"Hahaha Maka you think you can give me puppy eyes and ill listen to you im to great to fall for stuff like that" huffing under her breath Maka muttered that it always worked for Tsubaki.

Before Black Star could go into a speech about his greatness and even more impressive before Maka could slam a book on his head Lord Death yelled his greetings to the three "HI there kiddo, Maka, Black Star how's it been can you believe its already hallows eve" Lord death said loudly as if he heard there entire conversation.

"Hello father how have you been I hope your trip wasn't too unpleasant I know how you dislike traveling" Kid made small talk as Maka and Black Star openly gaped at the sisable army behind Lord Death.

Just then Spirit, Stein, and Natalia arrived at the gates were everyone was gathered. "how's everything my sweet little daughter Maka who are your friends" spirit looked around groggily "and why are there so many people the party's that way" as he pointed in the opposite direction of the party. The army of misters looked in dismay at the king of the Grigory kingdom.

"Slam" a dent was imbedded permanently in Spirits scull a few feet away Maka smiled like a sweet little princess "please exscuse my father he seams to be an imbecile you are all more than welcome to join in the festivities" Maka pointed to the party.

"Lord Deathif you would I must talk to you for a moment."

"Sure Maka what do you want totalk about" Maka shifted a bit under the four most powerful beings on earths gaz "well you see Lord Death you arrived so suddenly and without sending word ahead I would just like to know why." Lord Death seamed suprised "well the plain truth is were homeless"

**WMuahaha i hate clifhangers but there fun to write don't worry everything and nothing will be explained next chapter so sorry for taking so long to update but in my defence I'm lazy =) next chapter wont take so long I swear **


End file.
